


Thoughts

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd has some serious thoughts running through his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my hockey boys. I'm working on this.

Todd settles back. His season is over. Part of him wonders if he'll be in Detroit next year or if he'll even be in the NHL still. He's getting old for a hockey player and there's always the likelihood no one wants an old guy like him. He comes with a lot of baggage. He sighs and stares up at the stars. There's so much he could do if he did end up retiring. But who is he without hockey? Hockey has been his life since he was seventeen. Does he really want to find out? 

He sighs again, watching the stars blink out. He smiles when a weight settles on his lap. "What are you doing?" 

"Stop thinking. We'll figure it out the way we do everything else."

"But.... Think of all we could do together if I retired."

"But you don't want to retire, so don't think about it." Todd's lover leans in and kisses him, gasping a little when Todd shifts him on his lap.

Todd kisses his neck. "Trev, are you sure?" 

"Todd, I retired because I was done. I wanted to be with you. That was my decision. If you really want to, I'll support you, but... think it through carefully."

Todd sighs and wraps his arms around Trevor. "Okay. I promise, I will think about it."


End file.
